Into the Unknown
by Lvmj
Summary: Two Warriors will find just how hard life is in this world.


Lvmj: Well here I am, coming out with a NEW story when I still have about four still in the making. Am I crazy or what?...No response? Okay, I am crazy, but its a good thing. If your having trouble following the story, or just want to ask a question leave me a message of some sorts. Oh, watch out for some language. If you don't like, sorry.

Into the Unknown

Chapter One: Maps

Night time spread over the misshapen land. Boulders were demolished, craters would be seen in the ground, fire licking at the dead grass, and blood splattered over the rocks. There was a battle here not too recently, yet you could still hear the sounds of an ongoing battle in the distance.

Two swords lay in the dirt near the side of the road. One giving off a glowing light while the other giving off a dark light that hid itself well in the dark.

About twenty yards away from the two blades, two grown males were quietly hiding behind a large boulder. One of the men was blond headed and had a green tunic that was currently red splatted and torn in many areas. Along with this tunic the man had a green hat on, an empty sheath, brown boots, and many other items like a bow and Ocarina. Some blood covered one of his blue eyes, that seemed to have been damaged in battle and is now closed, and a small cut on his right cheek. This man will have a hard time if the enemy is on the right side of his vision. But the strange thing was his ears. Pointed and long like elves.

The other man was very similar to the green clothed one. Except this man had black clothing, same brown boots, black hair and crimson eyes. His right leg seemed to have taken a large gash but appeared to be fine, for the moment. He seemed to be clutching his right arm in pain.

"Hey Link, do you think they're gone?" the dark haired man said to the other. The man talking is known as Derrick, although mainly known as the Dark Side of Link, hence the name Dark Link. As Hyrulean records have shown in the past, they were blood brothers, born from the same womb.

"I don't know. We need to make a break for our weapons if they are still there," Link said, trying to take a peek over the boulder.

"It's three against two Link, odds not in our favor!" Derrick whispered to Link in a strained voice.

"The Pirate guy, the woman with the whip-like sword, and the Armored night with that damn big sword. I know what our odds are. Unfortunately for us, they're quiet good with their weapons."

Link and Derrick stayed quiet for a few more minutes until Derrick spoke up.

"How bout one of us try to take a peek over this boulder, to see if they are still there?" Derrick said as he faced Link.

"Alright, you take a peek," Link said.

"Hell no, I came up with the idea, you look."

"How bout we flip a coin. Heads you go, tails I go," Link said as he took out a Greek coin.

"Alright, flip it!" Derrick said as he crouched down to get a better look at the coin. Link placed the coin on his thumb and flipped it into the air. As it gained altitude, it was suddenly struck by a long pointed sword that seemed to extend.

"Damn it!" Link said as he rolled away from the boulder.

"The bitch found us!" Derrick said as he jumped from his place to see the boulder split in two by a large blade.

"Time to die boys," the woman said as she raised her weapon and slashed down upon them.

-Two Weeks Earlier-

Link and Derrick found themselves in the outskirts of a large town somewhere in Greece. Both men wore cloaks to cover their ears and hide their faces from any enemies.

"I blame that wizard. If he hadn't found the shard, we could be sitting down having a Deku Nut Pie or something along those lines," Derrick said as they entered the town. 'Athens' is what the sign said.

Soon the two men found themselves lost in the magnificent city. "Link, I think we need a map."

"Well...let's see what this bake shop has. Maybe we can get a 'You Are Here' map," Link said as the two open the doors to a bakery. Behind the counter were two women, both blonds. One had long hair and seemed to wear every day clothing with an apron over it. The younger woman had short hair and was dressed similar.

"Excuse me," Link said politely, catching the attention of both women. "Do you have a map of some kind?" Derrick in the mean time was eye bolling the bread they have on display.

"You are in the South Side of Athens, sir," the older woman said with a kind smile.

"Ah, see Derrick, we should have taken a right at the weapons dealer," Link said to his brother. But Derrick didn't seem to care.

"I would like to buy two breads, please," Derrick said hurriedly. He was never the one for patience. He held up a blue Rubie. The younger woman cautiously took it, as if it wasn't real.

Determining it was real, she broke it in half and gave the bread to Derrick. Soon both brothers were out and heading Northward of the city.

"Did you feel it, Cassandra?" the older woman said.

"Yes, should we intervene, Sophitia?" Cassandra said as she grabbed the hilt of her hidden sword underneath her apron.

"We might have to."

Lvmj: Sorry to leave with so many questions and for the shortness! But thats all I can think of and have time to do. I might go back and make some changes. Tell me what you think of it.


End file.
